New beginning, new love
by Lady Yuskreven
Summary: *yaoi*SeiferXSquall:Some years after the war, monsters are becoming more and more dangerous. Squall wants to find a solution, but will find Seifer instead, with the help of a strange ally..(*please review!!*^_^)
1. Chapter 1

Title: New beginning, new love. (don't know if i'll keep it...)

Author: Lady Yuskreven

Disclaimer:Erefan, Silver and Dione or other unknown characters are from my twisted imagination. I don't own Squall, Seifer or any other characters from the game.

Warnings: I can't tell you anything, because i'm not sure what's gonna happens....

Pairings: Seifer+Squall, Erefan+Seifer?, Quistis+Irvine

_******************************************************************************************************************_

Chapter one

"Daddy!!! Where are you?!"

Quistis turned herself toward the door, from where was coming the voice. A three years old little boy was looking around for his father. His grey eyes were wet, as if he was going to cry.

" Griever? What are you doing here?"

"I want daddy..."

Benting down next to him, she gently stroked his cheeks.

" where's your nany?"

"She' mad at me... I don't like her... Want my daddy..."

"Okay... I'm gonna call your dad. Just give me some times, okay?"

"'kay..."

All the students in the class were looking at them in concern, waiting for Quistis to speak. She told them to work on the exams that were taken for the next week.Aftherwise, she took the little boy in her arms and headed to the elevator. Once in the Headmaster' quarter, she put the black-haired boy down, and watched him take a sprint toward the big desk, where his father was. 

The boy climbed on his father's lap and sit there, hugging him. Squall looked at his son. 

" Griever. What are you doing here?"

" Nanny's mad. Want to be with you"

" Griever..."

He looked at Quistis who was still standing in front of him.

" You don't have a class to run?"

"Yes. But the boy interrupted me. I didn't wanted to leave him alone in the corridors. 

"Thanks Quistis." As she was on her way to the doors, Squall continued. "You know Quis... I think that your future child is really lucky to have a mom like you."

"Thank you, Squall. I just hope Irvine's gonna be a good dad too..."

Squall stroked his son's hair, a resignation letter from the babysitter in the other hand. It was always the same. It was the sixth babysitter that Griever made become crazy. The boy just couldn't stay calm. It wasn't that he was turbulent. He just had too much imagination, and too many questions in his mind. He was always dreaming, always playing fairy tale, always in action. For that part, he was like his mother. He even had her hair and her smile. 

It had been difficult for Squall when she died giving birth to their only child. At first, he wanted to give him to Edea. But Laguna made him change his mind. It was since then that Squall went closer to his father, knowing what he had endured. 

So with all his friend and his father 's help, he tried to be a good father for Griever. The child opened him a bit. He was his only distraction, between all the work he had. 

Unfortunetaly, his job took him much of his time, and he really needed a new babysitter to watch Griever. 

"As well make a new annouce..."

******************************************************************************

GAME OVER 

OR

CONTINUE

And as always i'm sorry for the mizz - takes !!! ^_^


	2. Chapter2

hehee!!! Second part. It longer than the first part, but I wanted to   
do this chapt in one part. Maybe you'll judge it too long, but   
anyway...Hope you'll like it!  
  
  
Title: New beginning, new love. (don't know if i'll keep it...)  
  
Author: Lady Yuskreven  
  
Disclaimer:Erefan, Silver and Dione or other unknown characters are   
from my twisted imagination. I don't own Squall, Seifer or any other   
characters from the game.  
  
Warnings: I can't tell you anything, because i'm not sure what's   
gonna happens....  
  
Pairings: Seifer+Squall, Erefan+Seifer?, Quistis+Irvine  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Zell was waiting for the girl to stop her interview with Squall   
before doing anything. She was there since half an hour now, tempting   
to convince she was the best baby-sitter in the world. Maybe she had   
skills, but he wasn't really enthousiastic about her. There was   
something disturbing about her. And her clothes didn't help. She was   
more looking like a bitch than nice girl. It wasn't the type for   
Griever.   
  
The girl continued talking like a chatterbox for another thirty   
minutes. Zell knew looking at Squall that she was tired herself out   
for nothing because the commander wasn't listenning her any more. He   
had that look of "I'm in Inner Space for the moment" on his face.  
  
Finaly, she stopped. Zell cleared his throat so Squall would came   
back to reality. He looked at Zell who showed him the girl with his   
eyes.   
  
"Oh... Hum... Yes... Thank you for coming, Miss... Hum... Miss   
Kezean... I'll call you in a few days. I need to other candidates   
first. Dismiss. "  
  
As the girl went out, Zell came closer to the desk, where Squall was   
rubbing his forehead.  
  
" Definitely not the good one, huh?"  
  
" It's uncredible. I can't find any good baby-sitter for him. What am   
I gonna do?"  
  
" Is there really nobody? Are you sure?"  
  
"If she's not a chearleader, she's one of my fans, or she's a bitch   
wanting me, or it's a grandma who had in mind to go in my bed!"  
  
"Cheech... Horrible... It's not my mom I hope!?"  
  
Squall looked up at Zell who was frowning and burst in laugh. Zell   
smiled. At least he succeed in putting some stress off of Squall's   
shoulders. Seatting on the desk, he continued.  
  
" So? What are you gonna do?"  
  
" I don't know for now... I have so much things to do. There is the   
monster problem too."  
  
"The new one?"  
  
"Yes. Sources indicate that there's a nest in Esthar, as well as in   
Galbadia, Trabia, and in some island. There's new species, more   
stronger, and more dangerous than even a T-rexaur... Laguna'd like to   
have scientifics working on it, but each one who had been send before   
never came back. And now, no one wants to go. It's called   
the "Suicide Mission"."  
  
Squall sighed. He needed some vacation. He could go at the orphanage   
with Griever or in Eshtar to visit his father and take some rest.  
  
But he couldn't. Monsters were attacking people in their own house.   
They already killed 152 persons. He had to stop them.   
  
"I've heard about a woman in Galbadia. She studies monsters. They   
said that she even built a centre where she had put two of all kind   
of monsters, male and female in order to know them better. There's   
even a rumor that she had one of them as a pet!"  
  
" Do you know her name?"  
  
" She's know as the 'Mad Scientist' in galbadian army. But I think   
her name is... Zandor! Lieutenant Zandor."  
  
"Lieutenant?"  
  
"She'd been fired a little while before the war. She didn't wanted to   
use her knowledge for 'such a stupid game'."  
  
"She could be helpful. Try to contact her."  
  
"Okay Boss."  
  
Zell jumped off of the desk and was going to leave when he heard   
somebody knocking on the door. He looked back at Squall.  
  
"Must be one of those fans again..." Squall sighed. " Go on. Open   
it..."  
  
Zell did as said. Behind the door was standing a strange girl. She   
look at him and smiled.   
  
"Excuse me. I'd like to see Mr Leonhart... Is he here?"  
  
" Whu...Yes... Please, come in."  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
The girl made her way in the quarter, in the desk direction. She had   
white hair, with different shade of pale blue and some gray in it,   
depending on the lights. She had a very pale skin, like porcelain and   
it was almost glistenning. She didn't seem real.   
  
"Good afternoon, Mr Leonhart..." Even her voice didn't sounded real.   
It was crystalline.  
  
"Good Afternoon, Ms. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. I've heard you were looking for a baby-sitter. For my   
part, i'm looking for a job."  
  
The girl smiled again. Zell couldn't determine if she was young or   
old. One thing was sure, she was attractive as hell. He couldn't stop   
staring at her as Squall motion her to sit.   
  
" So. Let begin. What's your name?"  
  
"Silver Nikkrith, sir."  
  
"Do you have a CV?"  
  
"I was in the galbadian army once. But like some other people there,   
i resigned before the attack."  
  
Great. One of those ' i knew Seifer was a bad guy, and I never do bad   
things'.  
  
"And tell me why I should take you instead of somebody else?"  
  
Damn. It was gonna be long again...  
  
" Because you can choose. It's just that I like children a lot and i   
like being helpful."  
  
Squall rolled his eyes. Another ' perfect girl'. At least this one   
had been short.  
  
" nothing else?"  
  
" oh, no... Just that when my mom died, i had to take care of my   
younger brother. And he's still alive, and in good health." Said the   
girl, giggling.  
  
"I see. Well, Miss Nikkrith, I'll may call you if I need you. You can   
go now..."  
  
" Thanks Mr Leonhart."  
  
The cries of a baby came threw the door, of the people in the   
room. Selphie opened the door, Griever in her arms. His cheeks were   
bright red and his eyes full of tears again.   
  
"What is it this time?" Asked Squall  
  
" He lost his stuffed animal. Have you seen it?"  
  
"No."  
  
Silver came near the boy and fondle him.  
  
" Hey baby boy... Don't cry. You're gonna find it i'm sure. You know   
what? In my opinion, your friend is in the imaginary world. Have you   
ever heard of it?"  
  
"No..."   
  
"Well the imaginary world is where all toys go sometimes to visit   
their family. And when they come back, they are really happy. They   
want to share what they've seen with you. You know how?"  
  
"No. How?"  
  
The girl smiled again. She had all his attention.   
  
"They use your dreams..."  
  
"Oooooohh..."  
  
She stroked his cheek again then freeze. Then, she put her hand in   
front of Griever, with a 5 gils bill in it.  
  
"Look what I've found in your ear!"  
  
The boy was astounished, as well as his father, Zell and Selphie, who   
put him down. Silver kneeled next to him.   
  
"5 gils?" Repeated Griever. "How?"  
  
" I don't know for that. But do you know what you can have with 5   
gils?"  
  
" No"  
  
The glistenning girl hide a part of the bill with her other hand and   
removed it quickly, showing a lollipop instead of the bill. The boy   
was laughing. She smiled. Then she said Good bye and exited the room,   
leaving three speechless Seeds and a happy little boy behind.  
  
"You were looking for a baby-sitter, Squall? I think You found it."  
  
Squall looked at Selphie who was grinning. Then he sighed.  
  
"I don't know if it's a good idea."  
  
"Squall, look at him. He's happy! He doesn't even think about his   
stuffed animal anymore!"  
  
"Zell!!" Selphie shouted.   
  
They all looked at Griever, waitting for the boy to cry again, but he   
was eating his candy, waiting for them to do something.   
  
"Allritgh. I'll call her." Said Squall.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
GAME OVER   
  
OR  
  
CONTINUE  
  
heheehee!!!  
  
Erefan: Can I have a new owner, please?


	3. Chapter 3

There it is! Chapter 3. Okay. Maybe some of you think it's getting   
too long. It's cause i wanted to set it well. Do not worry. Seifer   
he's gonna appear soon. Anyway. Any comment? Write me!! ^_^   
  
  
Title: New beginning, new love. (don't know if i'll keep it...)  
  
Author: Lady Yuskreven  
  
Disclaimer:Erefan, Silver and Dione or other unknown characters are   
from my twisted imagination. I don't own Squall, Seifer or any other   
characters from the game.  
  
Warnings: I can't tell you anything, because i'm not sure what's   
gonna happens....  
  
Pairings: Seifer+Squall, Erefan+Seifer?, Quistis+Irvine  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
The T-rexaur growled again before falling. Squall watched it dying,   
ready to react if it attack again. But it was definitely dead.   
  
Zell reached him.   
  
"Enjoying yourself?"  
  
" ..."  
  
" Remember when you needed our help to kill those monsters? Now you   
can do it by yourself."  
  
" I ... We had a good trainning."  
  
"So. Everything's okay with the baby-sitter?"  
  
"Yes. Griever like her a lot. They're always playing together."  
  
" That's good.Told you she was the one."  
  
"Selphie said it. You told me she was hot."  
  
"Hum... Well...huh...You know..."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
" Anyway. Selphie decided we should go out this week end. It will be   
5 years since the ultimecia things. She want to celebrate it."  
  
"I see..."  
  
" Do you wanna come?"  
  
" Why not. Maybe it will help me to relax... I'll ask Silver if she   
can wathc over Griever."  
  
"Huh..."  
  
"There's a problem?"  
"No... Well... I would have like it... If she could come too..."  
  
Squall grinned. He knew Zell was attracted by the girl since he first   
saw her.   
  
"That's okay. I'll ask Ellone to take care of him."  
  
"Thanks!"shouted Zell. He begun doing his dance of victory, not   
caring about all the looks on him.   
  
"Now if you could wait, I'd like to discuss about our problems."  
  
"Okay"  
  
After showered himself, Squall lead in his dorm direction, Zell   
following him.  
  
"Have you contacted Lieutenant Zandor?"  
  
"No. It's like she just vanished. Nobody heard about her since the   
Lunar Cry. For some people, she would have wanted to study one of   
those new beast and get killed. But there's a rumor about a base in   
Centra."  
  
Squall turned himself toward Zell, opening the door to let them in.  
  
"A base?"  
  
"Not really a base. Something more like a ship."  
  
" There's no report about a ship commanded by a woman."  
  
"That's why they say she's dead."  
  
"It would be too bad. She could have been helpfull..."  
  
Squall sat down on one couch, Zell on the other. Griever was building   
a castle with Silver's help. They were acting the role of a gentle   
witch and a black knight. It reminded Squall of Seifer and Rinoa. It   
wasn't Griever nor Silver's fault. The first was too young to   
understand, the other just too childish to want to hurt. They were   
only playing.   
  
After the end of the war, He though a lot of Seifer. Squall found it   
weird at first. He didn't understood. He tried to occup his mind with   
something else. But each time, Seifer came back, haunting him. As a   
sorceress, Rinoa knew there was a problem in Squall's mind. He was   
getting upset too easily. So he finally told her the truth. He   
couldn't stop thinking about his former rival, and was deeply hurt by   
his death. He told her he loved Seifer, as a rival, as a friend...   
Maybe even more.   
  
She didn't react like i was expecting though.   
  
She knew it from the beginning. All their figth, their battle for   
domination. I could have been Hate. But Hate is so close from Love...   
Sometimes you can mistake about it and take the first for the other.   
  
Squall then saw the difference. But it was unfortunetaly too late.   
  
And now he didn't even had Rinoa by his side. If it wasn't for   
Griever, he didn't know what he would have done of himself.  
  
Zell made him jump back to reality. He knew that it didn't sound good   
when Squall had that look on his face. Of course, he didn't know   
about Seifer.  
  
"Can I ask her?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Silver?"  
  
The girl lookked up. For a sec, her eyes seemed to be gleaming. It   
shocked Squall at the moment, but he corrected himself quickly. It   
must have been the ligths.  
  
"Yes? What can i do for you?"  
  
"Hum... Silver... You see... Ah hell! Do you want to come with us   
saturday night? We have some kind of a party... And"  
  
"A party? Great! Yes, i agree."  
  
"Thanks!!"   
  
Zell did his little victory dance once again in front of two laughing   
girl and boy.   
  
Later, Silver put the child in his bed. She was going to leave when   
she saw Squall in the living room, a really deeply tihnking look on   
his face. 'So it IS funny to gave a name on his looks' thinked   
Silver. She approached him and sat down on th couch.  
  
"Got problems?"  
  
" I have many things to take in account."  
  
"I've heard about problems with the monsters. Is it so bad?"  
  
"They are stronger than before, more dangerous. And we don't know how   
to handle them.Our weapons don't work on some, magic doesn't work on   
other. And those two kind of monster are attacking together. It   
became difficult to battle them."  
  
" Oh... I see. You don't have any body to study them?"  
  
" Not here. Nobody want to do that. They think it's like suicide.   
They could have been this woman. But we can't found her."  
  
"A woman?"  
  
"Lieutenant Zandor."  
  
"Oh... Well. I hope that you'll find her soon."  
  
She patted his hand then leave. From where Squall was seated, he   
couldn't see her mischievous grin.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Erefan: what the hell is she gonna do with me?  
Lady: *_* I'm a little devil... Come here boy...  
Erefan: No... not *that*... SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

There's chap 4! In fact I don't know how many chapters there will   
be. 7 for sure. More even. It's only the beginning. Hope you like it!

And for Seifer, well he will appear in the …….. Chapter 6!!!!  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
  
Title: New beginning, new love.   
Author: Lady Yuskreven  
  
Disclaimer:Erefan, Silver and Dione or other unknown characters are   
from my twisted imagination. I don't own Squall, Seifer or any other   
characters from the game.  
  
Warnings: I can't tell you anything, because I'm not sure what's   
gonna happens....  
  
Pairings: Seifer+Squall, Erefan+Seifer?, Quistis+Irvine  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Chapter four.   
  
"Where's Silver?I though she was coming tonight"  
  
" She was supposed to…"   
  
Zell sighed. He wasn't enjoying the evening. He was waiting for   
Silver. But hours were going and she wasn't there. Maybe she won't   
even come. The friend she was talking about. It must have been her   
boyfriend. How foolish he was.  
  
On the dance floor, Quistis had left her boyfriend with Selphie to   
dance with the commander. She had already guessed that Zell was   
enamored of this girl. Of course, it was natural. Silver was always   
in a good mood, smiling and was able to care about everybody. She was   
the perfect girl according to Zell's taste.  
  
She wasn't pleased about Silver's delay. She hopped she would come   
soon, for Zell's sake. Squall saw her concern, and whispered in her   
ear that it everything was going to be okay. She forced a smile.   
  
As the song finished, the two couple came back at their table.   
  
"Hey, Zell! Don't tell me you're gonna stay there the whole night?!   
Dance! Enjoy!"  
  
" Leave him alone, Irvine."  
  
"Nah… He's right. I need to move a little. Maybe a drink will help   
me. What do you want?"  
  
" A beer, please. What do you want Selphie?"  
  
"A beer too please."  
  
"Okay. Squall you'll take a desperados, two beer for you and a glass   
of water for you Quis?"  
  
"It would be nice."  
  
Zell disappeared in the crowd. Irvine looked at the others.   
  
"He's in love."  
  
" It's so obvious?"  
  
"You have to be blind to not see it."  
  
"To not see what?"  
  
They all turned themselves to see the porcelain girl standing next to   
them. Selphie jumped from the table and hugged her. Silver returned   
the hug.  
  
"So. You're finally here." Stated Quistis.  
  
"Where have you been? I was worried about you!"  
  
" I'm sorry Selphie. I was waiting for my friend to arrive but the   
train had some delay."  
  
"Your friend's here?"  
  
"Excuse. I forget."  
  
She gestured to a blond woman to come nearer.   
  
"I want to introduce my best friend Dione. Dione, this is Selphie,   
Irvine, Quistis, My boss Squall, and finally… Hey where is Zell?"  
  
" He's at the bar getting some drink."  
  
"Oh."   
  
Irvine reached for Dione's hand and kissed it. The woman looked at   
him blankly. Squall couldn't see any emotion on her face. Quistis   
motion her to sit near her. The woman accepted and Silver on the   
other side of the table.   
  
When they were all seated, Zell return with the drinks in hand. As   
soon as he saw Silver, a smile came back on his lips. She smiled at   
him and gave him some place so he could take a seat too. The two   
other men grinned.   
  
The rest of the evening was more interesting. Selphie, Silver, Zell   
and Irvine were talking about everything. Squall just looked at them,   
not so far away from his inner space. He looked up at Dione. There   
was no doubt that she was annoying herself.   
  
She was standing still, looking trough the others with blue-green   
eyes. Her curly hair stopped just at her shoulders. She still didn't   
have any emotion on her face. Looking closer, she reminded him of a   
military.   
  
"So. What do you do?"  
  
" Nothing."  
  
"Did you have a good trip?"  
  
" Could have been better."  
  
Squall rolled his eyes.   
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Dione! You promised to be more polite!!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
" Boy, you sound like Squall! Dione. Please? Be a good a girl for   
your lovely friend who loves you so much that she bought you a   
beautiful T-shirt… Hey! You didn't even put it on you!"  
  
"No, indeed."  
  
"But it was beautiful on you! And the quote was so funny."  
  
"Which quote?" asked Selphie, attract by the word 'funny'.  
  
" Oh it's a white T-shirt with 'In the card game, we made a pair, but   
I'd rather be playing solitaire' written on it."  
  
Selphie and Zell giggled as the others smiled. It was Dione's turn to   
roll her eyes. Silver poked her tongue at her.   
  
"You're no fun, Dione. They need your help." Said Silver, more   
serious than they ever saw her.   
  
They all looked at each other. What was she talking about? Dione   
seemed to be quite upset. She was glaring at Silver, who stayed calm.   
Finally she gave up.   
  
"Okay, okay, okay. You and your fucking idea. Never can be tranquil!   
It was so damned peaceful without you those two last months!"  
  
"hum. Excuse us, but could you explain what's going on? How could she   
help us?"  
  
"You were looking for the Lieutenant Zandor. I give her to you on a   
silver plate. My friends, I present you Dione Zandor, ex-lieutenant   
of the galbadian army, and searcher on new monsters species."  
*********************************************************************

**Quycksylver**, **Purple Penguin** **and ****Redrum**: I'm happy you like it! Thanks for your encouragement!!

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Oh and BTW, I don't know when I'll be able to continue my fics since I have to move to France next week.   
  
Dione: Where's Erefan?  
Silver: Last time I saw him he was running like a cheetah.  
Lady: Have you seen Erefan?  
The girls: No.  
Lady: Too bad.  
Dione: What she's gonna do with those handcuffs?  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 finished. Do not worry. Seifer is coming in the next   
chapter!  
  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
  
Title: New beginning, new love.   
  
Author: Lady Yuskreven  
  
Disclaimer:Erefan, Silver and Dione or other unknown characters are   
from my twisted imagination. I don't own Squall, Seifer or any other   
characters from the game.  
  
Warnings: I can't tell you anything, because i'm not sure what's   
gonna happens....  
  
Pairings: Seifer+Squall, Erefan+Seifer?, Quistis+Irvine  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
  
" Are you sure you want to help?"  
  
" Of course I am. If I don't Silver will never stop talking about   
that and I'll never see the end of it. Trust me, I know her since   
birth."  
  
" Since birth?"  
  
" Our fathers were brothers."  
  
Squall nodded.   
  
There weren't enough room in the garden so Quistis proposed to let   
Dione sleep in Griever's bed. Griever would sleep with his father.   
Squall made no objection.   
  
Now he was able to talk with her more quietly. She wasn't as cold as   
he first though. She only wasn't the social butterfly kind. In her   
opinion, people were a loss of time for doing something useful. She   
was more in her element in front of a T-rexaur or a Elnoyle than   
between specimen of the humankind.  
  
" Are you working alone?"  
  
"No. I have three men working with me. And Silver, when she's not   
here. Each of them had his own weapon. It's quite interesting to   
compare the damage depending on the difference between them. Plus,   
it's better for driving the ship."  
  
"So you do have a ship."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"And what kind of weapons do you have?"  
  
" Claw-gloves, Iron whip, gunblade, silver gun and magic. But for   
now, excuse me, I'd like to sleep. Those train's bench are shit."  
  
" I understand. Good night."  
  
"good night."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
* ~ * ~  
  
  
The next morning, Dione took them to the Galbadian shore.   
  
Griever was sleeping quietly in his father's arms. The boy didn't   
wanted to stay with Ellone so Squall had had no other choice than to   
take him with him. Dione didn't care and Silver was overjoyed.   
  
The sun rise slowly on the sea. It was only 6: 46 am. Dione had   
insisted to go early. She didn't wanted anybody to witness the   
existence of her ship. In Squall' s opinion, she was definitely   
homophobic.   
  
A bright sparkling thing broke the sea monotony. A fine steel ship   
were approaching the shore. Dione took her phone. A low baritone   
answered.  
  
"Everything's okay? Who are those people you have with you?"  
  
"It's okay. You can approach. They coming on board."  
  
The ship came closer. It was more little than the White Seed whip,   
but it had some good weapons on it. A foot bridge emerged from the   
door, which flew open on a Torama.   
  
They all made a step away, preparing themselves for battle. The   
torama jumped from his place on Silver, who felt under his weight.   
Zell was going to hit it when he heard the girl laughing . The beast   
was licking her face and tickled her.   
  
"Kan! Stop it! Ha!ha! ha! Yes. I love you too but stop!!"  
  
  
* * * * * * * *   
  
" oh yes. Mommy loves you so much. You're so beautiful my baby boy   
huh? Oh yes. My lovely baby boy… Oh yes… I missed you my lil' prince.   
Had you missed me? Oh yes… You missed your mommy…My lovely little   
cuty baby…"  
  
The gang was always looking in shock at the Torama purring and   
turning again and again around Silver. It looked like a big cat. Too   
bad they weren't like that in the wild.   
  
Dione entered the ship, followed by Silver and the Torama. The gang   
exchanged looks and climbed the foot bridge. Silver guided them in a   
sort of living room. She then pressed a button on the panel control   
and called some people.   
  
Two men came into the room. The first one was about Squall's height   
came in the room. He had a very hard look, with his little violet   
eyes and his long ebony hair.   
  
" Guys, this is Sade, an old friend, and my little brother Erefan."  
  
Selphie shook Sade's hand.   
  
"Pleased to finally meet you. Silver always talking about you, you   
know?"  
  
" Hum. Selphie? Sade's not my brother. Erefan is…"Silver explained,   
pointing the man behind her. Selphie gasped at the man. He was more   
than 6 feet tall and had a impressive muscular shape. His eyes were   
animal like and as black as the darkest night.   
  
" oh sorry about that"  
  
" No problem."   
Squall recognized the low baritone who Dione was speaking with.   
Silver looked around with curiosity.   
  
"Where's my sunshine?"  
  
"Angry. Want to see you now."  
  
"Okay. See you lat' all!"  
  
" who's the sunshine? Another pet?"  
  
Erefan smirked.   
  
"Yeah. Kind of."  
  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Any comments? write me !  
  
Erefan: undo those handcuffs!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6!! And guess WHO will appear in this chapter?! ^_^  

Tonight, I'll try to write the last Chapter of "Just For" saga. I just need to find time… and muses. 

*_* 

Anyway.

Chapter 6:  
  
  
  
  
A tall man was going back and forth in his room. He couldn't believe   
what was happening. They were there. HE was there. In the ship. They   
were gonna work with his team. What the fuck Silver had in mind? Why   
did she had to do that?   
  
" Bekause you kan't run away from them forever…"  
  
Seifer shivered. For a second, he saw orange eyes in front of him. He   
squeezed his eyes shut and drew Hyperion, attacking the apparition.   
The blade planted itself in the wall next to the girl, missing her by   
only a few.  
  
"Silver! Don't you dare doing that again."  
  
"Sorry. I though it would be funny. My mistake."  
  
Seifer sighed. She knew too well why she couldn't do that. But she   
did all the same. She wanted to emphasize her speech. It wasn't an   
advice, it was an order.   
  
And she was right. But it wasn't possible.  
  
"What do you want me to do? Go see them and say 'Hello! It's me!   
Seifer Almasy, former knight, the sorceress lackey, your favourite   
bully who tried to destroy you and take over the world in order to   
accomplish his egoistical romantic dream. So. What's up? You're doing   
well? That's good.' I'm sure they'll kill me as soon as I'll enter   
the room."  
  
"I'm not sure about that. It had been five years. They have matured.   
You had matured. You recognised your fault. They'll forgive you if   
they ask them so."  
  
" You're too fucking optimist, Silver."  
  
She smiled and begin singing.*  
  
" It's your chance, your strength, your dissonance,  
you'll have to supply all the 'no chances' by some intelligence,  
It's your chance, there's no choice,  
It's your chance, your source, your dissidence,  
Always prove more than all the people drowsy  
Of obviousness.  
Your power 'll come from there."  
  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"You can't run away eternally. Assume your faults. Life doesn't last   
and love is too beautiful to leave it past."   
  
" And you're too romantic too."  
  
"I think they will be happy to see you alive."  
  
" Not my opinion."  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the living room, Squall had a discussion with Dione and   
Erefan. Sade had taken Griever and the other to their rooms. Kan, the   
Torama, was quietly sleeping under the table. It was quite interested   
by Squall's boot. Seemed to be a good pillow in his opinion.  
  
"It… unusual to have a Torama for pet…"  
  
"Well, after the war, Silver and I went on a mission to see the   
monsters coming from the Lunar Cry. Silver had forget to buy more gas   
for the car and we get stuck in the desert. For my misery, a storm   
was coming so we needed somewhere to pass the night. Silver felt in a   
fail, which turned to be a cave. As I was taking care of her broken   
ankle, I heard some strange noise coming from the back of the cave.   
  
"I took my Tiger Claw and went to see what it was. It turned to be   
some baby torama with their mother. Unfortunately for them, it was   
dead. As was all the other. Kan was the only one still alive. In a   
rather critical shape, but alive. Silver saw it and decided to take   
it back with us. I told her it was impossible. When the storm ended,   
we began walking in a little village direction, not far away from the   
Eshtarian shore.   
  
"After two hour and half in the desert, I though it would be good to   
drink a little. So I asked her to give me the can. She continued   
walking without listening to me. And then I understood. The little   
crap had left all our food in the cave and took the beast. I was so   
mad at her! Stuck in a desert with no food, a stupid girl and a dying   
torama, the nearest place at four walking hours. I don't know what kept me from murdering her. But we finally found   
the place, and we kept the Torama."  
  
Squall smiled a little. Erefan stroked the Torama's head, which had   
showed up when it heard its name. It purred again and leaned next to   
Squall who tensed.  
  
" You don't have to worry. It's almost frightening how much this   
beast can be friendly. Of course, it not a reason to attack him. My   
last boyfriend wanted to play and finish in it stomach. Too bad for   
me."  
  
" And for it," added Dione " It was sick after."  
  
" Shouldn't have eaten so fast, huh Kany Boy?"  
  
"That's all the concern you have about your boyfriend?"  
  
"He was like a glue. I don't like that."  
  
"I see." Squall rubbed his finger under his chin. Kan licked the   
other hand, wanting Squall to pat it softly behind the ears. The   
monster placed its legs on Squall's lap and licked his cheek. Erefan   
laughed.   
  
"It likes you."  
  
"Maybe it wants to taste me."   
  
"Kan doesn't lick to taste. It bites."  
  
As to show his master doesn't lie, Kan opened its mouth where sharp   
fangs could be seen. Squall smirked.   
  
"So you're the Tiger Claw fighter… "  
  
"Ya. Sade uses a whip. Dione uses a gun. Silver prefers the magical   
way."  
  
" And concerning the gunblader? Dione told me you got one."  
  
Squall was hoping that the gunblader would accept a battle. A lot of   
people were trying to use the weapon but he never found any of them who   
could hold the challenge. Nobody unless…Anyway. He needed to train.   
He was getting out of shape with all this paperwork.  
  
Erefan looked at Dione. She didn't react. He turned toward Squall.  
  
"You'll see far too soon, love."  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" Time for the reunion, boy. Coming Kan?"  
  
The monster lifted up and followed his master. Dione was going to   
follow them, but stopped midway.  
  
"Whatever gonna happen, stay calm. Neither Erefan, nor Kan like   
unnecessary brutality."  
  
  
*******************************************************

Next chapter: well I don't remember what I wrote… but anyway.

Review please? I accept everything, even bad one! ^_^


	7. Chapter7

 Chapter 7:  
  
"Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!  
!!!! Somebody Some one! Help me!!!! Please!!!!!  
Yyyyyiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhhhhhhh!!  
!!!!!!"  
  
Seifer burst in Silver's room with Hyperion in hand. Silver was   
curled into a ball in a corner of her room. She couldn't stop shaking   
like a leave in the wind.  
  
"Silver what's going on?!"  
  
"T- t- there!!!!" She pointed the wall. Seifer gazed at it for about   
five minutes but saw nothing.  
  
"What 'there'? There's nothing."  
  
" Look closer!!! It's sssoooo big!! Kill it!!! Please!!!"  
  
Seifer looked around. There was no other living form in the room than   
Silver and him.   
  
" Silver. There's absolutely nothing here!"  
  
She jumped from her place and came closer, wrapping his arm to make   
him step closer too.  
  
"Look!! Just there!"  
  
Seifer looked again.  
  
"A spider? You're making all this shit because of a two mm tiny   
spider?!"  
  
" It's huge!!!!"  
  
"Silver for Hyne sake! It's just a spider."  
  
"It's not *just* a spider! It a vicious demon coming from hell or   
wherever else! Kill it!! Please??"   
  
"You want a T-rexaur as a pet, but you're afraid of this tiny   
ridiculous Spider?"  
  
"Kiiiiiiiill iiittt " Cried Silver, almost tearing. Hyne. She was   
afraid.   
  
Seifer rolled his eyes, pointed his finger at the spider direction   
and crushed it. Silver cheered up and hugged him. Wow. What a hero I   
was. Could see it. Seifer Almasy the great spider killer.  
  
"Silver? Wha…"  
  
It was the moment Zell choose to come in. He stared at them, his face   
in pure shock. The girl he was in love with was in his supposed dead   
rival's arm, only dressed of a shirt. Silver and Seifer. Together. IT   
was too much. He ran out of the room, not hearing Silver calling him.   
Seeing the hurt in Silver's eyes, Seifer felt guilt and take a sprint   
after the blonde.  
  
Thanking Hyne for having long legs, he quickly reached the martial   
artist. He caught him in a corridor and prevented him to run again.   
Zell tried to loosened up Seifer's grip in vain.   
  
"Zell! Calm down!"  
  
"You… You fucking pervert! Never leave me the fuck alone! Even now!"  
  
"What are you talking about?! I haven't done anything yet!"  
  
"And WHAT were you *doing* with Silver?"  
  
"Killing a spider?"  
  
Zell turned over mischievousness written on his face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Killing… Hell. Come back in Silver's room before she got a   
breakdown. I'll explain it all there. Is that okay with you?"  
  
" Why should I trust you?"  
  
" Come."  
  
Zell glared at him but headed to the   
bedroom.   
****************  
  
" So as you can see, it seems the monsters are located in those three   
area. One in the north of Eshtar, the other one in the east of Trabia   
Garden, and the island near the Sorceress memorial. In my opinion, we   
should send a team in each location to determine what kind of monster   
are living there, in order to settle down a list.   
  
"That way, we will be able to decide what to do with them. It would   
be interesting too to catch some of them as to study them. Knowing   
the enemy is always the best way to defeat it. And maybe could we ask   
the Estharian government to create a reserve on the biggest island,   
at least for the most dangerous monsters. It could be a perfect place   
for studying. If not, we'll have to find a way to eradicate them   
definitively"  
  
"In any case, we'll have to ask for President Loire co-operation. Our   
equipment is obsolete and we don't have enough material."  
  
Dione turned on the lights.   
  
"I think there won't be any problem regarding the President's co-  
operation."  
  
Sade came in the room, some papers in hands.  
  
"Indeed, he'll be pleased to help us. He'll be here in a few hours,   
with Kiros and Ward"  
  
"Good. Do you found what I asked you?" asked Dione.  
  
"Of course. There it is. I've taken the official document too."  
  
"Thank you, Sade. So." She took a look at Silver, who smiled back.   
Zell did the same. "We should make up the different team. I'll ask   
for everybody to be here. Sade. Call the others. They must be in the   
machines room."  
  
Few minutes later, two men entered the room. They all gasped when   
they recognized Seifer behind Erefan. Selphie was the first to react.   
She bounced from her chair and trapped the blond in her arms.  
  
"Seify!!! Oh boy I'm so happy you're alive!!!"  
  
Quistis came closer feeling a little awkward. She touched Seifer   
softly, as if she was afraid he would disappeared under her touch.   
Her eyes begun to tear when he didn't. She joined Selphie in hugging.   
Zell was grinning from ear to ear, pressing a teary-eyed Silver   
closer to him. Irvine threw his hat in the air to show his joy.  
  
The only one who couldn't move was Squall, too astonished to even   
think of doing something.


End file.
